This new rose was discovered by me in greenhouse at Richmond, Ind., in December 1972 as a sport of "Tammy" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,464). The attractive flower color and form led me to propagate this sport by grafting at Richmond, Ind., for test purposes and the new plant exhibited such advantageous characteristics that a program of propagation was begun to determine its stability from generation to generation. Asexual propagation of this plant through successive generations since 1974 has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed and propagation of this new plant for commercial purposes is now being carried on by budding at Hamilton City, Calif., as well as at Richmond, Ind.